Skull the Sea Serpent
by Ricky-raptor0907
Summary: Fed up with all the treating he got from his fellows arcobaleno, Skull asked Checker Face to send him to another world and the man happily agreed. However not before giving the stuntman a gift which later the coolest thing Skull has ever received in his life.
1. Let's go

**"Speaking"**

 **'** _ **Thought**_ **'**

Skull POV:

I hate it.

I hate every single second.

We supposed to be a team, a family but no. The moment they saw me, they look down at me as a weak lackey, a guy who got into the arcobaleno with luck. Only Fon and Luce-nee ( who is now gone) treated me with respect; the others always said that I'm just a kid with no skill at all.

They're wrong.

"Immortal stuntman" isn't just a name, it's one of my abilities which included being a sniper, hand-to-hand combat, diver and... undead, however I rather keep them to myself. It's been 2 years since the curse was lifted and regaining ours adult forms, It's also when they started to look down at me even more, it's got worse when Reborn insulted me yesterday.

"Why don't you just leave ? You're nothing but a burden to us !"

And I did, not before slapped him in the face in front of the Vongola and flipped him the bird.

"THEN I WILL! IF AM SUCH A BURDEN FOR YOU! "

I stomped away, ignored the shocked looks from everyone. It was the last straw. Packed up my things, I went to meet somebody who is now standing next to me a.k.a Checker Face.

"You really want to do this aren't you. " He chuckled as I nod, althought he used to be a crazy bastard, Checker Face was one of my close friend( of course nobody know ). I smile at him sadly.

"Yeah... It not like they're going to miss me," I ran a hand through my hair "...I a burden after all."

The white hair man said nothing but frowns, then with a swing of his hand a portal opens. I checked my bag again, satisfied with the items inside before turning to Checker Face.

"Thank you for this." I bows at him. The white hair man only laughed and waves his hand.

"It's nothing," he said then dropped into my hand something " however before you go, take this." It's a blue gumball or what looks like a gumball...

"What's this ?" I asked him while inspecting the object. Checker Face smirks.

"Just a gift," I shrug and put it in my bag, I was half way through the portal when he shouts.

"Eat it when we got there!"

Smiling, I nodded and ran in, leaving the past behind.

Three person POV:

 _To the arcobaleno and Vongola,_

 _I bits you all a farewell._

 _Don't wast your time on finding me cause by the time you read this I've already gone from this world, no I'm not dead, just go to another place. I can't take the way you look down at me anymore, anything has its limit so do I. I'm a cloud who once owned by a sky but a cloud cannot be contain forever, beside even if I tried to, nobody would noticed._

 _Vongola, I don't really mad at you guys, you're my family. It's just that I can't stay with you, sure you treated me as a brother but I'd felt the annoyed everytime I accidently did something wrong. For Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta be strong for me ok? And Tsu-kun, you are really the second Vongola Primo, keeps up the good work._

 _From yours friend,_

 _Skull De Mort_

Tears were streaming from the Decimo's eyes along with others, excluded Reborn and maybe Lal Mirch. The letter was sent to them none other by Checker Face who came the day after Skull vanished. They could only cry and regretting theirs action but it was too late, one of their brothers is gone, gone forever.


	2. Moby Dick appeared

**"Speaking"**

 **'** _ **Thought**_ **'**

Skull POV:

It's been about 2 centuries since I came here and I never regretted that. The world here has a large body of water and few lands( island ). The majority of creatures here are Sea King, a type of giant serpent-like marine reptiles and the _ugliest_ things I'd ever seen in my life. Uh! They gave me goose-pump. There're also these things called "devil fruits" which gave the eater power although with a curse that they couldn't swim anymore... weird, the common things that the people here do are either being a pirate or a marine like bad guys and good guys; even though that the bad guys here are supposed to be marines.

Back to the present, I'm swimming in the ocean right now in my sea serpent form. Where did I get it you ask? Well, it was from the "gumball" Checker Face gave me and it's pretty handy. My sea serpent form is 68 meters long, slender bluish purple body and my head shapes like a German Shepherd but reptile style with finned ears instead and from the forehead to the middle of the neck is a violet feather mane, as for my front and only limps is a pair of violet wing-like fins which are decorated with a single white spike at the joints, my tail has fins on each sides of the tip. I still have the tear drop tattoo on my cheek in this form.

Sometimes while swimming I help a couple of ships through the ocean I'm in which is the Calm Belt by scaring off other Sea Kings, mostly pirate ships cause I don't feel like help those marine bastards. There was a time I save this pirate from one too, about 50 years ago I think, he even thanked me for it and offered me a bottle of sake. I laughed at the memories and continues swimming around; the guy would probably 75 now since he was in his twenties when I saved him. As I was lazily chasing fish I heard something and look up, a battle between three ships.

' _Finally, some actions._ ' I though mentally as I swim toward the ships. Rises a little from the water, enough to watch and unnoticeable. It seems to be the Whitebeard crew and marines...huh, typical. I watched as an old man came out punching some marines in the faces, he looked quite familiar though... wait, it's that guy I saved! ' _So you had completed half way of your dream heh?_ ' The man then shouting something about stupid and a century young to beat him which I laughed quietly. A sudden sound caught my attention and I turn, there aiming at Whitebeard was a cannon with two marine rookies.

' _They decided to play dirty... truly bastards._ ' Without a second though I fully rose from the water and screech successfully surprised everyone. Fear creeped to their faces ( mostly marines ) as I coil myself a round a marine ship, crushing it into tiny pieces. The captain of the marines shakily took a step back from the remain ship.

"R-Retreat, hurry. Let's get out of here!"

None disobey him. I watched them disappeared from my eyesight before looking at the pirates, some of them had their weapons out pointing at me. Nobody moved or made a sound until Whitebeard laughed which made his crew confused.

"What're you laughing at pops ?" A man with blond pineapple hair style asked. But the captain ignored his question while walking forward me. He stared before smirking,

" It's you isn't it ? Long time no see. " I nodded and smile ( well what look like a smile ), shocking the others around us. Whitebeard motions me to come closer and I did, lowered my head for him to pat.

" You know this thing pops ? " Another guy with kimono came next to the old man who again laughs. " I told you before, " he then moves to the side " this is the one who saved me when I first came to the Calm Belt."

...

...

"WHAT !? "

I mentally laughed at the stunted expressions, I glance at Whitebeard who smirks.

" Why don't you turn back it easier than just floated there, beside you saved us once again. " I merely nodded and changed.

* * *

The whole crew watched in shocked as purple flame covered the Sea King before srink down on to the ship. They died out and there stood a young man in his early twenties with violet color hair and tear drop tattoo, he's wearing a zipped up bluish purple belly exposed hoodie without a shirt inside and deep (almost black ) purple skinny jeans and brown combat boots. The shocking parts were the the eyes while the right one is also violet the left one however instead of normal pupil or iris, it's gold in color and replacing the iris is what look like a ...romanian clock ?! It only has a hour hand, nothing more. As the male scanned the people, they shiver, those eyes were like bored into their souls. Then he smiles cheerfully making everyone's hearts thump wildly.

' _So cute~_ '

They all though. The male introduced himself, bowing.

" I'm Skull, Skull De Mort. It's nice to meet you. "

And from that moment the crew realize that this guy is too adorable for his own good.


	3. Meet the Strawhat

**"Speaking"**

 **'** _ **Thought**_ **'**

Everything was supposed to be normal, everyday activities of his. But god just had to play with his life. One moment he was sunbathing and the next thing he know was some weird bandits tried to kidnapped him, key word: tried. Right now Skull's having a very _nice_ talk with the leader who is also the last one conscious, around him are beat up bodies of the minions. He snarls at the trembling man.

"Why did you attack me ? " Seeing no answer, Skull smirks evilly and transforms his hand into claws. The man's man eyes wide at the hand, he begs.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU JUST BUT THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! "

Skull mentally laughed at the coward before turn his hand back to normal, the man exhales in relieve. Turns out, he used to be a pirate but somehow have a debt which he didn't had money to pay, when his collector knew that they told him to do job for them to pay. Said job is kidnapping people for them, as slaves. Skull frowned as his blood boils, he need to act fast.

"Here, take this... " he throws a bag at the man who looks confused "you and your men don't need to do that anymore, and do you have anything that related to the place you work? " The man merely nodded, taking out a card and held it toward Skull. He snatches it out of the man hand and walks away, ignored the gasp of said man who found what inside the bag a.k.a lots of gold. Now time to use his super scent.

* * *

It took him about half an hour to get there by swimming, the scent led him to another island filled with ships and nobles. ' _Fuckers..._ ' Skull cursed as a couple of nobles went pass him with a man in rag trails behind them. Disgusting, he must rescues the slaves. Little did the Italian knows a group of people was going to do the same.

Skull finally arrived at the place and he dislike it immediately, the smell of blood, sweat and the sound of crying, screaming mixed together, all from one building. He growls, silently sneaked pass the nobles at the entrance Skull made it to the back door which was guarded by two man with guns. ' _Here goes nothing..._ ' And he tackles the first one, rips his throat off and dodged bullets from the second then kills him with poison from his bite. Skull hided the bodies in a nearby bush before picks the door's lock.

Right after opened the door, Skull's anger increases. People of different ages sitting in small ceil without toilet, some look like they haven't eat in months, on their neck are collar and their limps were chained. A woman notices him standing at the door, she reacts out,

"W-Who are yo-you ?" Her raucous voice snapped him back to reality, Skull races to her ceil and bents the bars to the woman surprised. He unlocks her chains and collar by the key he stole from one of the dead guard and gave her it.

"Use this and help me free the others, I'm helping you out. " The answer was enough to bring happiness to her face and the woman ran to the other ceils. Luckily, no one came during the process which made it quicker. Decided they need to go now, Skull turns to the slaves.

"Get out, I'm going to finish this once and for all. " He ran toward another door, lead to the main room. In the middle of his jump at the door, Skull transformed. Screams broke out through the crowd as the giant serpent slides around the room destroying everything with it's body, nobles struggled to escaped his rage but most end up injure or unconscious. Skull roars which somehow sent a massive shockwave, destroyed the roof. Satisfied with the destruction, Skull transforms back to normal and ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! " A voice exclaimed loudly, startles the poor Italian. Skull spun around, surprised all on his face. Behind him is a group of five pirates, jaws dropped except for the one wearing a straw hat. ' _Where did I see that hat ?_ ' Skull thought as he stared at the teen.

* * *

Their first plan was to rescue the slaves from the building and beat the crap out of the nobles, however before anyone could say anything, people and slaves suddenly rusted out from the building screaming which raised question. Luffy being Luffy dragged the group into the building, their jaws dropped at the sight. A giant Sea King wrecking the room, green liquid dripped from its dagger fangs. They're shocked even more when the creature turned into a young man and their idiotic captain just had to shout.

"Join my crew! "

Skull blinks. Surprised by the naive teen, didn't he saw him destroying the place. The Italian raised an eyebrow, he doesn't even know this kid.

"No, I don't even k- "

"Join my crew! "

The Strawhat crew sweet drop at their captain stubbornness, Skull pinches the bridge of his nose. He's too old for this shit

"No. "

"Join my-"

"For love of god! That's it! "

This kid need to know when to leave people alone. Skull took off his eye patch(which he has been wearing since the start of the fiction) showing the pirates his remain eye. As expect they gasp, using the distraction Skull once again transforms and roars, sent them flying before he slides back to the ocean himself, away from that annoying kid.

' _Hope I never gonna see that kid again..._ '

* * *

' _God why? Why did you hate me so much!_ '

The Italian mentally cried in his head, the kid he met two weeks ago is in his territory a.k.a the Calm Belt with his ship. Why did he know? Cause Skull here just fell for a fishing bait which is a weird looking tuna. Cursed his hunger. At the moment, he's sitting on the ship with pirates surrounding him, look at him like he's an alien.

"Join my crew! "

Screw you god.

Not wasting any more time, Skull spun around then dives for the water, nearly got caught by a stretching arm. The Italian immediately transforms as he hit the water surface, then he swims away like a madman and roaring at the same time.

"Did he ju-just..." Usopp shakily points a finger at the retreating Sea serpent with his eyes wide along with the rest. Luffy grins at the long nose sniper.

"I'm going make him join the crew. "


	4. Singing

**"Speaking"**

 **'** _ **Thought'**_

Bored, yes, Skull De Mort the deathless ex-stuntman, the great king of the Sea King is bored. Skull sighs, currently he's sitting on a tree branch looking at the peaceful sea. No prey to hunt, no ship to stalk ...nothing. The Italian jumped off the branch grateful as a cat then walk toward the beach, crabs ran away as he did. Sitting down on the soft sand, Skull stares at the sky in boredom. In the wood, birds singing their lovely tune-

' _Wait that it! Singing._ ' His mind shouts out loud. It's been a long time since he last sang a song, maybe now is a good time to test his voice again. Taking in a deep breath, Skull closed his eyes and begins.

 _Where there a will, there's a way, kind of beautiful  
And every night has its day, so magical  
And if there's love in this life, there's no obstacle  
That can't be defeated_

The Italian didn't notice that the he's on suddenly gone quite...

 _For every tyrant a tear, for the vulnerable  
In every lost soul, the bones of a miracle  
For every dreamer, a dream we're unstoppable  
With something to believe in_

Nor did he saw the animals slowly came out and sat in a circle around him...

 _Monday left me broken_  
 _Tuesday I was through with hoping_  
 _Wednesday my empty arms were open_  
 _Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love_  
 _Thank the stars it's Friday_  
 _I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday_  
 _Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday_  
 _I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love_  
 _To come around_

And Sea Kings rise from the water...

 _We are one of a kind irreplaceable  
How did i get so blind and so cynical  
If there's love in this life we're unstoppable  
Waiting For Love  
No we can be defeated  
_

Skull voice rang through the sea, carried by the wind on to some nearby ships both pirates and marines.

 _Monday left me broken  
Tuesday I was through with hoping  
Wednesday my empty arms were open  
Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love  
Thank the stars it's Friday  
I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday  
Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday  
I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love  
To come around_

The song came to an end and the Italian took another deep breath, snaps his eyes opened. Animals and Sea Kings stared at him, Skull begins to sweat nervously.

"Uh..."

Right after he spoke they cheered( in their ways), some even nudged him. Somehow Skull understand what they want.

"You want me to sing...? " They nodded. The Italian chuckles and repairs himself for another song.

 _Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you_

 _At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
 _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
 _You're an asshole but I love you_  
 _And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
 _Why i'm still here, or where could I go_  
 _You're the only love i've ever known_  
 _But I hate you_  
 _I really hate you, so much_  
 _I think it must be_

 _True love true love_  
 _It must be true love_  
 _Nothing else can break my heart like true love_  
 _True love, it must be true love_  
 _No one else can break my heart like you_

 _Just once tried to wrap your little grain around my fingernails_  
 _Just once please try no to be so mean_  
 _Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-TIC_  
 _Come on i'll say it slowly_  
 _You can do it babe_

 _At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
 _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
 _You're an asshole but I love you_  
 _And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
 _Why i'm still here, or where could I go_  
 _You're the only love i've ever known_  
 _But I hate you_  
 _I really hate you, so much_  
 _I think it must be_

 _True love true love_  
 _It must be true love_  
 _Nothing else can break my heart like true love_  
 _True love, it must be true love_  
 _No one else can break my heart like you_

 _Why do you walk me off the wrong way_  
 _Why do you say the things that you say_  
 _Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_  
 _But without you i'm incomplete_

 _I think it must true love true love_  
 _It must be true love_  
 _Nothing else can break my heart like true love_  
 _True love, it must be true love_  
 _No one else can break my heart like you, like you_  
 _No one else can break my heart like you_

The animals cheered again as Skull stood up and bows. He laughs cheerfully.

"Thank you! Thank you for enjoying the show! " While he was chatting with the animals, the Italian didn't notice he was being stalked by marines and pirates who surprisingly cooperated, thinking the same thing.

' _Best idea ever~_ '


	5. Adopting I

**"Speaking"**

 **'** _ **Thought'**_

 _Skull whistled loudly as he walks through the forest near his house. What just because he's a sea serpent doesn't mean he's homeless, in fact his is a large two story cream color cottage, enough to fit about six people. The Italian's eyes were closed so he didn't really notice the path he was walking until he tripped over something. Groaning, Skull stood up and dusted himself then turned around grumbling about stupid rock when he saw the cause of his fall. Two ostrich's size eggs laying in the middle of the dirt path, one orange and other white. Curious he touched the eggs and gasped. They're cold, hurriedly the Italian picked them up and rusted back to his house..._

* * *

Skull watched as the orange egg shakes in the makeshift nest of blankets and pillows along with the white one, it's been three weeks since the event. During the time, the Italian had stayed up at nights, searching from book to book about the pair of eggs, mainly how to keep them warm and finally after all those time the result was fantastic, they're hatching. Spider webbed cracks appeared on the orange one's shell, Skull let out a few chirps to encourage the being inside which seemed to work as it also responded. And before he could reached, the eggs explodes into tiny pieces. The Italian blinked before stared down at the creature in front of him, a dragoness(judging by the body structure).

She looks like the typical Chinese dragon, however she's a little mixed with European's. She's the size of a chihuahua, long(but a bit chubby) body with tiny thin paws. On her head is a pair of canine-like ears and from the forehead to the middle of her back(which has a pair of small wings) is a smooth orange mane, her tail has a fluffy orange tips. The main color of the dragoness's body is snowy white except for the mane, chest, tail's tip. From her hip to the tail has three thin orange stripes. Skull nearly chocked himself by the sight of the tiny being, she's a copy of Lucy-nee(as a animal). Hell! She even has the flower marking under her eye. He named her Luce as a gift, god! She looked just like the woman.

A cry made the Italian tore his attention from the purring dragoness, the second egg had hatched. It's a... whatttt?! He doesn't even know what kind of animal is that( except for the part it's a male)! The being looked like a wolf cub, however half of his head was covered by a canine's skull(think of pokemon Cubone) except for the nose, eyes, pointy ears and lower jaw. The cub's body is a deep purple color with fluffy chest fur, while his eyes are ruby red, he's the same size as Luce. Curious, Skull tried to pull the skull from the cub's head which didn't work, meaning that thing is a part of the animal. Wasting no more time, the Italian named him Rin.

The two babies latched up to him immediately, Skull smiles at them softly. Using a sharp nail, he cut himself. As the wound on the finger slowly dripped blood, the Italian let Rin and Luce drink it and they did. A few moment later, Luce open her mouth.

"Mama! " And licked his face. Rin was next, snuggled into his chest. The Italian chuckles softly, through the time here Skull had found out what his blood can do. It brings powers and eternal youth, without side effects. He never let anyone know, only himself and... maybe these two. He laughed at their antics as they playfully growls at each others.

"Come on you two, let's go outside. "

With the pair Skull won't find himself lonely again.


	6. Best mama of the year

**"Speaking"**

 **'** _ **Thought'**_

Apparently, Rin and Luce are ancient creatures. Skull stumbled across this information when he was reading a book in an island's library. Luce is a wind dragon who would grow to the height of 15 meters and length of 13 meters. Rin's a helhound, a type of canine that look like the mythical creature of Hell which was why they're given the name, according to the book they'd grow into the size of a draft horse. Both kinds are like dinosaurs in his world. The Italian had bought the book along with some others for himself and his kids. Currently they are shopping for supplies and the pair need some fresh air, in a pet shop. Since Rin and Luce are basically animals they might need some pet's things and because it's the easiest way to find clothes that fit their bodies. As Skull was looking at the food section, a small tug pry his attention from them to the tiny dragoness.

"What's it honey? " He asked Luce softly, she smiles shyly and motions him to follow her. Later the Italian found himself at the clothed section, staring at a pink shirt with "Flower power" printed on it. Skull looked back at Luce who looked up at him pleadingly, he chuckles and pats her head effectively.

"Yes, you can have it. Go tell your brother too, six each person okay? " Luce smiled widely and nodded before run into another direction leaving their "mama" at the clothes section, chuckling.

* * *

In the end, Luce got a yellow and orange chevron hoodie, the pink shirt, a pale red shirt, a red heart shaped hair clip, a cream color backpack and a bright yellow sun hat. Rin got a blue American police hat along with a police shirt, a plain white t-shirt, a squeaky toy bone, a brown backpack and a light green hoodie. As for himself, Skull got a bunch of books(like he said before), lots of uncountable materials and a first aid kit. How did he afford all of them? Let's just say he's rich from the treasures, he'd found in the deep sea.

* * *

"Mama, you're the best! "

Rin exclaimed loudly as the Italian gives him a chibi fox plushie and Luce a white stuffed rabbit. How Skull know how to make it? It's from one of the books he bought which are: "How to make toy?", "Animals atlas", "Cooking", "History", etc.

What? He has kids!


	7. Adopting II

**"Speaking"**

 **'** _ **Thought'**_

Skull watched the scene before him with a proud smile. His kids are playing with their new siblings, Marcia and Smeraldo. They were brought back by the Italian when he's on a journey to an island, rescued from slavery by him. Skull named them himself, they were nameless at first. Poor souls, they were thin as sticks when he brought the pair home three weeks ago, injured covered their small bodies. Seeing how his own kids take a liking at the pair and their lonely pasts, Skull also adopted them in to his family.

Both are minks. Marcia's a king cheetah mink with short black bob hair and amber color eyes, she's 6 years old while Smeraldo's a 12 years old mane wolf mink with bright emerald eyes, the fur on the right side of his face is ties into a small tail with a blue hair tie, right under his ear. Marcia's currently wearing a yellow sundress the Italian made for her and the other is wearing a green shirt with brown shorts. They're also really _love_ him and their younger siblings.

Skull scanned his kids, right now Smeral is the oldest of the four since Luce and Rin are the same age, 3 years old(although Rin is younger then the dragoness a few minutes) . A yelp caused the Italian to focus on the four again, it seem that Luce has finally caught her older brother in their game of chase. He smiles in amused as all of them formed a puppy pile, laughing at others. A family of his own, with himself as the "mother", something that Skull couldn't even imagine came true.

* * *

The Italian took the kids out for fun on an island in the Calm belt. Fortunately for them, there was a festival going on so they all have changed into new outfits. Marcia's a flower on her hair while wearing a red top with black mini skirt and bare feet which Smeraldo's the same but he's a white t-shirt with a black sleeveless blazer and brown knee-length pants. Luce's her hoodie and sun hat while Rin's in his police uniform. As for Skull, he'd wearing a violet kimono and instead of his normal black eye patch is a white silk tied around his head. The first and most enjoyable festival for the family, the Italian even participated in the singing show which he's right now, on the stage, holding the mic and sings his heart out.

 _Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away  
This moment, I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt_

 _Be my bad boy, be my man_  
 _Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_  
 _You can be my bad boy, but understand_  
 _That I don't need you in my life again_

 _Would you be my bad boy, be my man_  
 _Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_  
 _You can be my bad boy, but understand_  
 _That I don't need you again_  
 _No, I don't need you again_

 _Bad boy_

 _You once made this promise to stay by my side_  
 _But after some time, you just pushed me aside_  
 _You never thought that a girl could be strong_  
 _Now, I'll show you, how to go on_

At this part, his kids chorus with him.

 _Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

 _Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_  
 _Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_  
 _You can be my bad boy, but understand_  
 _That I don't need you again_  
 _No, I don't need you again~_

The crowd claps wildly at the Italian who laughs and bows along with his little four. Skull didn't realized the show has bring him more stalkers, including the Strawhat who was there for the festival. Luffy's eyes shined brightly as the four got off the stage.

"We need him in the crew! "

At the same time another crew was there watching the show. Kid smirks evilly at the Italian.

"Interesting..."

And at the same time, again.

Law stood silently in the alley before disappears into the darkness, thinking about the family in his mind.

* * *

 **Marcia - Speed**

 **Smeraldo - Emerald**

 **Both are Italian~**


End file.
